Right Here Waiting For You
by tivasweetcheeks
Summary: Looking back over the last 4 months, Ziva never thought her life would turn out like this
1. 4 months

_Disclaimer: Firstly I would just like to say that I am from Australia, so I apologize for any mistakes, or different spelling of words. This is my first Tiva Story, and has not been Beta read, it was just a story that has been going on in my head, for awhile. Also, as much as I would love it, these characters do not belong to me, because lets face it, if they did, ALL the characters would be returning next year….. if you know what I mean._

_I would love to hear what you think. _

4 months…. It seemed like such a short time, yet it seemed like forever. Ziva sat on her couch, thinking about the last 16 weeks, and how they were some of the happiest times she had had.

She was with Tony, and she was truly happy. She looked over and watched him as he was completely engrossed in another one of his movies. She smiled at the look of wonder and almost childlike excitement, at what was has happening on the screen. Ziva quickly glanced at the screen and saw a man rolling down a hill, and another man saying "what we have here, is a failure to communicate". Ziva smiled, as she saw Tony mouthing these words… He was so cute sometimes.

Ziva thought back on the circumstances of how they came to be, where they are now.

_4 months earlier:_

Tony walked out of the NCIS building with McGee and Ziva following him.

"Well, what now?" Ziva asked, as they all walked to their respective cars.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could use a drink… meet me at the bar in 20?"Tony said, running a hand through his hair. Ziva looked at him, secretly loving that he had messed his hair up a bit.

"I don't really think drinking is the answer…" McGee started to say, but at the look of both Tony and Ziva, he said "…however, I think that sounds like a plan" and walked off to his car.

"What about you, Zeee-Vaaa?" Tony deliberately drew her name out

"I…. I think I will just go home" Ziva said, looking down, not wanting Tony to see her face. Tony was not having any of that, however.

"Hey" Tony said, stepping into her personal space, and lifting her chin with his finger, so he could look into her eyes

"You know I could break your hand right now" Ziva said, with a small smile on her face

"Yeah Yeah, and you can kill me 18 different ways with a paperclip too, but I don't care about that, although one day I am gunna find out exactly how you would kill me 18 different ways with a small piece of metal.. I am intrigued" Tony said trying to make her laugh… it worked "Ahh now that's better, I hate seeing you sad… please come to the bar"

"Tony, I..."

"I'll give you my best puppy dog look, it only gets brought out in extreme circumstance"

"You have a dog?" Ziva asked, pretending to be confused

"No, I don't have a dog, it…" Tony began to explain and then noticed Ziva smiling "Ahh well played Miss David…"

"I try" Ziva responded. Neither of them noticed that they were still standing as close as they were, or that Tony still had his hand on her face, or if they did notice, neither of them said anything.

"Come to the bar"

"Why is it so important to you if I am at the bar? McGee will be there... you could have a male bondage session" Tony started laughing, and at Zivas confused expression, Tony replied

"Bonding, Ziva, Bon...Ding not bondage… that's just, oh my God" Tony continued laughing, and unconsciously put a hand on her waist. Ziva leaned forward and put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tony's first reaction was shock, but quickly wrapped his arms around her. Gently swaying. After a short time, Tony asked "Not that I mind, I mean, you can hug me whenever, but, what is with the spontaneous hug?"

"I am going to miss this"

"Hugging me?"

"No, working with you every day" then quickly realising what she said, added "And McGee and seeing Abbey everyday". Tony smiled…

"I am going to miss working with you too… and McProbalicious. But we will still see each other... come on, we will call Abbs, and get her to come down to the bar… what do you say?" He felt her nod against his chest. "Good ninja... You go, and I'll meet you there"

"I have to go freshen up, I look like a mess"

"You look beautiful to me" Tony said, pulling out of the hug. "Go... I will be right behind you" Ziva began to walk to her car, looking back at Tony, one last time, before she got in the car.


	2. At The Bar

**AT THE BAR:**

When Tony got to the bar, Abbey was sitting there waiting for him, surrounded by Ziva and McGee. She was in full Abbey mood.

"I know why you did what you did, I just can't believe you did what you did, I mean, the reason you did what you did, I completely understand, I guess I just when Gibbs hears what you did, he is going to be pissed because you did what you did"

"Abbey" McGee tried to cut in, but Abbey kept talking

"Who is going to be upstairs, because I refuse to work with anyone else, maybe I should resign too, but I need this job and I love this job, but I also love Gibbs and I love you, so I should help you for your cause, but I need to pay rent"

"ABBEY!" McGee, Tony and Ziva all shouted together, to get her to stop.

"Abbs" Tony started

"Was this your idea?" Abbey's mood suddenly changed to one of angry, poking a finger in his chest

"No Abbey, it was a joint decision" Ziva answered for him

"Let's all just have a drink, work out how to help Gibbs, and what the hell we are going to do for a job" Tony said, ordering 4 beer.

"To Gibbs" Abbey toasted

"To Life" McGee Added

"To Family" Ziva added

"To Us: Tony toasted to the group, but his eyes were completely focused on Ziva.

_Present day:_

"Classic movie… ah ok sweet cheeks, your turn… what's your poison?" Tony asked breaking Ziva out of her trance

"I am sorry what?"

"What… is your poison?"

"I don't have any poison, Tony, why would you think that?"

"No my little honey bear – what movie would you like to watch next"

"I don't see what that has to do with poison?"

"It means… never mind sweet checks… which movie?"

"Sound of music?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow

"I swear you and that movie David... I swear your children will be born singing Doe Ray Me"

"As long as they are not born singing "Don't you, forget about me"

"Hey now come on, that was cinematic genius"

"The film made no sense at all, I mean they were all way too old to be in detention, and what did that raising knuckle bump thing have to do with anything?"

"Firstly, Molly Ringwald was 17 when she filmed that, so she could have been in detention, Secondly its fist pump. And thirdly, that fist pump… it was like 'sticking it to the man"

"Sticking what to what man"

"Ok now you are just messing with me"

"Wouldn't dream of it my little hairy butt" She said smiling, as Tony leaned over gave her a quick kiss.

"Pop the movie in, I'm going to make more popcorn" Tony said, jumping over the back of the couch.

Ziva got up, and put the movie in, and waiting for Tony to return.

"Ahh here is a bit of trivia you may not know… do you know they nearly didn't get to have this as an opening sequence, because they had had so much rain, and the sky was always black and miserable. They were just about to call it quits, and it came down to the last hour on the last day of filming, and the sun came out. And they got this scene in one shot" Ziva said, as Tony sat down with the bowl of popcorn.

"Oh my… did you just, I mean, how, what, I "Tony tried, shocked that she would know something like this

"Are you impressed?" Ziva asked smirking

"I think I like you just a little bit more than I did before, which puts you way way way up there, like massive scale like, indescribable like"

"Well that's good, cause I kinda like you too" Ziva smiled and leaned over kissed him passionately as Maria sang about the hills being alive… which is what she felt right now.


	3. Taxis and Coffee

_AN: Thank-you for the reviews so far. I am going to try to post a chapter every day. I am not sure how long it will be, but I am really enjoying where my story is going at the moment. Hope it's the same for you all._

During the scene of "The Sound of Music" where Maria is being told of the Captain and the 7 children, as Zivas snuggled into Tony's side, her mind wanders back to what she was previously thinking

_4 months ago:_

Everyone had been at the bar for about 3 ½ hours, and they decided to call it a day. McGee assured Tony and Ziva that he would get a not quite but close too intoxicated Abbey home. As they said their goodbyes to them, Ziva turned back around, not quite ready for the night to end.

"So…." Tony started lamely

"So…." Ziva copied

"You want to come back to my place for a coffee?" Tony asked shrugging his shoulders, as if it was a normal everyday thing to ask Ziva

"Sure... sounds good… I don't think I am quite ready for this night to end yet"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, when it ends, we have to go to bed, and wake up and the full impact of what we did will hit us"

"Oh, that... well we can always not go to sleep..." Tony tried, with a big grin

"Are you challenging me?" Ziva responded

"Game on David" Tony threw some money on the bar, and took her hand and walked out of the bar.

"Wait... how are we going to get to your place... we have both had way too much to drink to drive"

"Ahh Mon Ziva… I wasn't aware that you were not aware… here in America we have this wonderful thing called, a Cab… and you put your hand up, and amazingly a car is here to take you where you want to go…." Tony looked at Ziva and the raised eyebrow… "And… you just figured out another way to kill me with a paper clip didn't you" he said pretending to be worried

"Actually… I was thinking more along the line of seeing if I could rip your heart out of your chest and show it to you before you died"

"Ziva David, did you just reference a movie?"

"Temple of Doom, no?" Ziva said, proud of herself

"You really are amazing… let's get that coffee…. I have a challenge to win" Tony hailed a taxi, not once letting go of Zivas hand.

While sitting in the taxi, Ziva played with Tony's fingers, unconsciously.

"Well" Tony said, after a short time, "I guess this gives us a chance to talk"

"Well nobody ever stopped you from talking Johnny" Ziva said in a low male voice.

"On the Waterfront 1954… Marlon Brando…A classic… 'I could have been a contender… I could have been somebody' hey wait… have you been watching movies behind my back… are you having a movair?"

"I have been trying to get in touch with the movie world, yes, and what is a mooair?"

"Movair… a movie affair… I can't believe you would watch a movie behind my back... I mean after all the movies we have been through" Tony pretended to be utterly distraught.

"So I guess that means you had a Hebair"

"A He boo what now?" Tony asked, looking up at her

"A Hebair…. You learnt Hebrew behind my back… so you had a Hebrew affair"

"That so does not even make sense. Anyway, I did that to impress you, so you'd like me!" Tony said, thinking he was about to win the argument

"Exactly..." was all that Ziva answered with. Tony was unable to finish what he was about to say. The rest of the cab ride was in silence, both of them with a smile on their faces.

The taxi pulled up in front of Tony's apartment, and Tony paid the driver and Ziva and he slid out, not once breaking their hold of each other. They walked up to Tony's apartment in silence, only dropping hands, when tony had to use both hands to open his door.

As the door opened, Tony saw no reason to hold Zivas hand again, so he quickly stuffed his hands into his jacket and said

"Come on in, make yourself at home" and nodded his head into his apartment. As Ziva entered, she saw the fish bowl, and walked over to it

"Hi Kate... I missed you..." she spoke to the goldfish

"She missed her Ziva too" Tony said coming up behind her

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ziva started to say, but Tiny cut her off

"Don't be sorry and don't apologise… sign of weakness remember"

"Rule 6..."

"Yeah… so… you want that coffee" Tony said, changing the subject.

"Sure... after all... it's going to be a long night" they smiled at each other for a minute, before Tony went off to make the coffee.

Ziva took this opportunity to look around his apartment. Looking at all the movies, the little nick-nacks he had collected. Then she saw something that made her stop. She glanced around to see if Tony was anywhere around, seeing that he wasn't, she picked up the object. It was the photo of her the Tony took in Paris. It was sitting in front of all his other photos. She turned it over, and in his scrawl he had written_ Bogey and Becall had Paris, now so do we – Paris 2010 xxx. Ziva_ smiled at the memory. She couldn't believe he kept that photo. Hearing him stir the coffee, she quickly put the photo back, and walked over to his couch.

"Mademoiselle... your coffee" Tony said, slightly bowing at the waist, grinning at her.

"Thank you Tony" and both of them sat on the couch, sipping their respective coffees, each wondering what the rest of the night would bring.


	4. Conversations

AN: I decided to post this chapter today, as I won't get a chance to tomorrow, as I have been called in to work….

This chapter is a little longer than the others, but there wasn't anything that I could cut out. Hope you are enjoying this story….

_Present day:_

"I bet you were a sexy 16 year old" Tony said, nibbling on Ziva's neck, as Liesl danced around the gazebo, not at all paying attention to the movie, rather, paying all his attention to Zivas neck.

"Leave a mark where you can see it, and I will kill you" Ziva said, quietly moaning and the sensation

"Oh and I was working for my father in the Mossad at that age Tony. I rarely if ever wore a dress, and I didn't get to do all the things like a normal 16 year old did. Although, I don't think every sixteen year old danced around with a telegram boy. Although, I think you would look kinda cute in that outfit…" Ziva said smiling at the image of Tony riding around on a bike, wearing Rolfe's outfit.

"Well as the movie says, 'you need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do" Tony said, kissing his way down to her shoulder.

"Ah excuse me, you're telling me what to do now?" Ziva turned in his arms, smiling

"I'll….. take care….. of you?" Tony started singing, dramatically off key

"You always have…" Ziva said suddenly looking down

"Hey... that was supposed to make you laugh" Tony said worried that he may have upset her

"But it's true. You have always been there for me, always been there to save my ass…"

"That's cause it's so cute, and I love your little dimples" Tony added with a faraway look on his face.

"Tony…. Look, I guess I am use to not having happy endings, and I am afraid this is going to be taken from me" Ziva said sadly.

"Ziva, you once said to me that you don't rely on happy endings. You need to start. Personally, I don't think I have ever been happier than I have over the last 4 months, and that has EVERYTHING to do with you. When I was engaged to Wendy, sure I was happy, but it felt more like it was a natural thing to propose to her cause that was the next step. I really didn't think about it, I just thought, well we have been together so long, better propose. Now don't get me wrong, I did love Wendy, but I am actually glad she stood me up. Granted it was on my wedding day, but if we had got married, I would have never met you, and I am thankful every day that I did. No other relationship even comes close to what we have Ziva. When we first met, Kate…." Tony stopped and took a breath… "Kate had just been killed. You walked in, with your adorable bandana, talking to me about phone sex... I think I fell for you, right in that instant. I never thought I had a chance in hell to be with you. Over the last 8 years we grew closer, I think, anyway. We have had good times and bad times, but not once did I, deep down, stop having these feelings for you. That night when… things changed... between us, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, and It's one that I have not been able to get rid of since. People think that I have a coat hanger in my mouth or something. Are you telling me that you don't feel the same?" Tony said, waiting on her answer

"Of course I do….I think that is what scares me, out of all this Tony. I have never felt like this about anyone. Never had someone who treats me like you do. Someone who will hold my hand if I am upset, tell me I look beautiful when I first wake up, when I clearly look anything but, but will also call me on my crap, and tell me to get over it, and not just give me what they think I need or want" Ziva replied, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ziva, you are worth so much more than you think you are. Now, look at me…." Tony said, putting his hand under her chin "You and me, we are gunna do a thing"

"Uhhhh, Ok.." Ziva looked at him, with a raised eyebrow

"Now put your hand up like this and repeat after me….. I, Ziva David…" Tony said, closing his eyes and holding his hand up, as if her were about to swear on the bible in court. Ziva shook her head, and placed her hand up.

"I Ziva David"

"Of sound mind"

"What?" Ziva said laughing…

"Shh just repeat it"

"Of sound mind"

"Know that I am a beautiful woman in body, heart and soul"

"That sounds so conceited if I say that" Ziva started to say, but at Tony's look said "Know that I am a beautiful woman in body heart and soul"

"I am worth more than I think I am"

"I am worth more than I think I am"

"I deserve to be happy, and loved by those around me"

"I deserve to be happy and l….oved by those around me" Ziva said, choking on the word love. That was something that had not come up in their conversations.

"I am kick arse agent with mad ninja skills that knows how to kill someone with a paper clip" Tony said, pulling a face, as if he was scared of her.

"I am kick arse agent with mad ninja skills that knows how to kill someone with a paper clip" Ziva choked out a laugh.

"And if anyone thinks less of me, I will always know that the ever dashing and handsome Tony Dinozzo" Tony said puffing his chest out

"You certainly think a lot of yourself… And if anyone thinks less of me, I will always know that the ever dashing and handsome Tony Dinozzo" Ziva said emphasizing the dashing and handsome part.

"Will be there to hold my hand, to support me as my friend, my partner, and kick the arse of those that dispute how amazing I really am"

"Will be there to hold my hand, to support me as my friend, my partner, and kick the arse of those that dispute how amazing I really am" Ziva by this stage was openly crying

"And Tony Dinozzo is sexy" added to get her to smile, and it worked.

"I am not saying that, you just want to get a big head" Ziva said, slapping his leg.

"Hey, you rated my butt 5 out of 5 once… you saying that I am not sexy Miss David" Tony stood up, turning his back to Ziva, so she could see his butt. Ziva smacked it as he waved it in front of her face.

"I rated it a 2, from memory"

"3 points taken off for excessive hair, I remember. Now Miss David, there is one more thing that has to be done to seal that contract" Tony said, sitting beside her again.

"That was a contract?" Ziva said smiling…

"Yes…. And all contracts need to be sealed"

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" Ziva asked, with a single tear still rolling down her cheek. Tony pointed at his lips…

"Seal it with a kiss" Tony said smiling, wiping the tear away with his thumb

"That's the only way it should be sealed" Ziva said and leant over kissing him, both of them forgetting about the movie playing in the background.


	5. Coffee Shops and Red Lights

AN: Thank you to those people who have reviewed the story. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I promise I won't drag this out too much longer…. but until they do get together… enjoy the journey.

I am not overly happy with this chapter, but it was a fill in chapter, so I hope it won't dissuade you from continuing with the story.

Also, the events that Tony is talking about, actually happened to a friend of mine. I went on a Contiki tour of Europe, and all these things happened to him… It was quite amusing for the rest of the group… He still denies any of it happened…

_4 Months ago._

The coffees were long finished, and now sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Tony was regaling Ziva, with stories of McGee and his run in with the red light district in Amsterdam. Tony sat facing towards Ziva, on his side of the couch, waving his arms around dramatically.

"So there we were, in Amsterdam, trying to avoid being hit by people on bikes, which, by the way is unbelievably cool. They have these bike parks, instead of car parks, are there is thousands of bikes in these things, anyway, McGee had got us totally lost, and we end up going into a coffee shop called Babar's and McGee, he thinks it's cute, cause of the cartoon Babar…"

"Babar? I don't think I know that one…"

"Babar? Babar was a young elephant Babar whose mum dies, and Babar is chased by the hunter, who killed his mum. Anyway he escapes, and when he goes back to his elephant kind, the king dies from eating a bad mushroom and Babar becomes king of the elephants… classic cartoon"

"This is a children's show is it not?" Ziva asked smirking with a raised eyebrow

"Yes…" drew out the word

"Then how is it that you know so much about it?" Ziva laughed

"Because Babar is a classic… anyway... miss interrupter…" Tony said poking her arm. "McGee wasn't aware that not all coffee shops sell coffee… some sell other things"

"Oh you are talking about…" remembering hearing of those shops.

"Yes…. So anyway, he walked in, and everyone was smoking, and McGee spent a little too much time in there, trying to ask for directions, and trying out the free samples of cookies and brownies, that he said were scrumptious" Tony said emphasising the word scrumptious. "Well anyway he got a little light headed... so anyway, he fainted when he got out of the shop"

"McGee… fainted?" Ziva snorted

"Yes, but as he explains it, he was "dehydrated"… anyway, so we found where we were supposed to go, to find our informant, and it was down the other end of the red light district, only Tim didn't realise that, and he was walking past the windows, and said "Look at that the mannequins move.. We don't have that back home" Tony said, moving his arm, in the same way the ladies in the windows had.

"And it was the ladies…..."

"Dancing up a storm… when I turned around he was standing right up at a window looking in, trying to work out how they got them to move"

"Oh my…." Ziva said laughing

"It wasn't until the lady in question tapped on the glass, to get his attention, to indicate he should come in, and he looked around, and realised where he was… well I swear I have never seen someone turn so red. He shook his head, and high tailed it out of there…. Best day ever" Tony finished laughing

"And I am sure that you never let him forget that"

"Bring it up every chance I get" Tony smiled. Ziva shook her head. She looked at her watch 2:30am. Masking a yawn, she said

"Well as funny as that story was at the expense of McGee… Do you feel like watching a movie?"

"Sure what do you feel like watching?"

"Something that doesn't take too much concentration to watch"

"I have just the movie…" Tony jumped up and went to his DVD collection, and pulled out

'Of Mice and Men' and brought it back over to Ziva.

"Is this movie about mice who turn into men, like those ninja tortoise people?"

"Firstly, it's ninja turtle… Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael... Splinter, Shredder… classic, anyway, No, this is a story about tells George and Lennie, who are migrant ranch workers, who move from place to place in search of new job opportunities during the Great Depression. It's a sad movie, but a classic"

"Sounds good to me, hop it in"

"Pop… and has anyone ever told you, you are very bossy at 2:30 in the morning" Tony said, getting up to place the DVD in the machine.

"They are not alive today to retell the story" Ziva said smiling, tucking her feet underneath her. When Tony sat down, she shuffled a little closer to him, and watched, as the opening scenes played out.

The movie had not even reached half way through, when Tony turned to see if Ziva was enjoying the movie, and found her asleep, with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Tony smiled at the sight of her. When she was asleep, she looked so peaceful. He reached over and turned the movie off. He quietly got up and took the dishes to the sink, and came back, debating on whether or not to move her. Chivalry took over, and he walked over, and squatted beside her head.

"Please don't kill me for this" Tony whispered, and gently put his arm under her head and under her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Ziva stirred. Tony was afraid she would wake up, but she snuggled further into Tony chest. Tony walked over to his bedroom, and gently placed her in his bed, and covered her with the blankets. He took the risk and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and walked back into the lounge room, to make up the couch for the night. With his back turned, he did not see the smile that appeared on Ziva's face.


	6. Realisations

AN: I have been blown away by your comments. Thank you so much for the reviews. I have so many thoughts now about where this story can go, after my initial final chapter that was in my head. The possibilities are endless

Apologies for the delay in posting this… I have been going through some personal problems lately, and it has hit me hard. But I will try to post another chapter tomorrow.

_Present day:_

Ziva woke up, with a kink in her neck. Looking around as to why that would be possible, and she noticed a body underneath her; Tony. They had fallen asleep on the couch, sometime during the movie. Ziva looked at the TV screen, and saw the DVD logo bouncing around the screen, indicating that the movie was long finished. As Ziva moved to turn off the T.V, Tony grunted from underneath her.

"Zv sg mvg zmch" Tony muttered wrapping his arm tighter around Zivas waist

"What was that?" Ziva asked Ziva asked smiling

"I zd Zv sg mvg zmch" Tony muttered again.

"Tony can't understand a single word you are saying.

"I said, Ziva stop moving so much" he replied, opening one eye.

"Well, Mr Movie Man, we fell asleep on the couch, and I am trying to turn off the television" Ziva tried again, to move

"Nope, not going to move, comfortable, warm, don't wanna" Tony said, trying to pull Ziva back in to his arms.

"Tony…." Ziva started, and leant down to his ear, and whispered something in his ear. Tony's eyed opened in a flash, and sat up, holding on to Ziva, so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm up, I'm up" Tony said, trying his best to look awake

"Really, that was all it took… I am going to have to remember that" Ziva said laughing

"You can only use that once a month" Tony grumbled rubbing his eyes

"Use it, yes, threaten it, well that's another thing…" Ziva said smiling, getting up out of his arms.

"Now I am all cold" Tony pouted.

"Oh poor baby" Ziva said patting his cheek.

"Hey, do you remember the first time you said that to me?"

"Yes I do actually" Ziva said with a smile on her face

_4 months ago:_

Tony was making up the couch, after just putting Ziva in his bed. He had already cleaned up the coffee cups, turned the TV off, and doubled checked that the doors were locked. Just as he was stripping down to his boxer shorts, he saw Ziva out of the corner of his eye. Turning, with is pants still around his ankles, he smiled

"Didn't I just put you to bed?"

"You did, but... I guess I just got use to you being beside me, and then all of a sudden you weren't"

"Use to me being beside you?"

"Since we left work, apart from the drive to the bar, I haven't left your side. I know it sounds stupid, but I guess you have become my, what do you call it, ah….vulnerable sheet"

"Vul… oh you mean security blanket..."

"Yes that's it. I guess I didn't like being alone"

"You want to watch another movie?" Tony asked picking up a dvd, which had been lying on the coffee table.

"No I want to go to sleep" Ziva said, yawning.

"You want to crash out here with me?" Tony asked gesturing to the couch

"Actually I was wondering if you would sleep with me." Ziva asked, and Tony coughed

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"What was wrong with what I said? I simply said would you sleep with me?"

"Ziva... I think what you meant to say is, would you go to sleep in the same bed as me"

"Isn't that what I said?" Ziva asked, again confused by the wording

"Yes you did say that" Tony chuckled

"Then why did you….?"

"Ziva, one day I will explain it to you, until then, yes, I will go to sleep in the same bed as you… it is my bed after all… try not to snore this time"

"I will promise not to snore, if you don't pig all the blankets.

"Hog… and I do not hog the blankets, I just need more warmth then you do, it's not my fault you're hot!"

"You think I am hot?" Ziva stopped and smiled at Tony

"No I mean hot in bed?

"I am hot in bed, yes, but you do not know this… so you don't not think I am hot?" Ziva said enjoying watching Tony embarrassed.

"No, I mean yes, I mean not hot like hot hot, I mean, hot as in...Arrgghhhh let's try this again" Tony said going red in the face. "You do not feel the cold, therefore are always warm, so you do not need the blankets as much as me"

"Tony?" Ziva stopped Tony's rambling

"Yeah?" Tony asked, almost afraid she was going to ninja kick him to the next century. But Ziva just held out her hand to him. Tony sighed and took her hand, and Ziva lead him back to his room.

As they both got in to their respective sides, it occurred to both of them that they slept on different sides of the bed… as if it was meant to be. After a few minutes of lying there, side by side, Ziva rolled over and put her head on Tony's chest.

"Is this ok?" Ziva asked, wondering if she was crossing a boundary

"Never been more ok" Tony said, put his arm around her back. Just as Tony was drifting off to sleep he could have sworn Ziva whispered

"I may be hot, but together we could start a fire"

This was going to be a very long night for Tony


	7. Perfect Gentleman

**Thank you for all your reviews. I should be able to go back to posting every day. So enjoy the next chapter.**

_Present Day:_

"I always actually wanted to ask you, did you really not know why I go so…flustered, when you asked me to sleep with you" Tony asked standing up, and walking over to her, to hold her again

"Back then, yes, because I asked a simple question. It was not as though I asked you to have sex with me, that night" Ziva stated, allowing herself again, to be pulled into Tony's arms. Ziva rested her head on his chest.

"Then, you little sphinx of a minx, said that thing about the two of us starting a fire… I barely slept that night. Do you have any idea how hard it was, ok, that wasn't the best choice of words, how difficult it was to control my urges with you in my arm" Ziva laughed

"I didn't think it was, how you put it, too hard…"

"Ziva David... you did not just say that" Tony said, pretending to me shocked

"Wasn't that just your knee?" Ziva said pulling away, and pecking him on the lips quickly, and walking away, heading towards their room.

"I was the perfect gentleman, if you remember" Tony said standing in the doorway, watching Ziva climb under the covers.

"That is not exactly how I remember it" Ziva smiled, and thought back to that following morning.

_4 months ago:_

Ziva woke up, but did not open her eyes, just yet. She was feeling very rested. She was lying on her back, on a bed that was not her own. As she slowly opened her eyes, she became aware of her surroundings. 1. She was in Tony's bed. 2. Tony was in the bed with her. A quick check, told her they were both still dressed. 3. Tony, in his sleep, and lifted her top slightly, and his hand was now resting on her bare skin, on her stomach, and was unconsciously running his hand over it. 4. Tony's lips were nipping at her neck. Ziva smiled at Tony, in his sleep.

"Can't you control your urges even in your sleep" she muttered to herself, but secretly glad she found them like this, however, she thought Tony might be embarrassed if he found himself in this position. Thinking quickly, Ziva sat up quickly, as if she had a nightmare, breaking herself away from Tony. Tony woke up, immediately worried

"Ziva, is everything ok?"

"Ahh yeah, nightmare I guess… I don't remember... I am going to get up now anyway…" Ziva said, sliding out of his bed, smiling, thinking she had saved Tony the embarrassment. Tony watched her as she stretched her back, and got out of his bed… he heard Ziva ask "Are you getting up" Tony groaned at her choice of words

"Ahh yeah, I'll get out of bed in a minute"

"Why don't you get up now" Ziva asked raising an eyebrow, confused as to why he would not get out of bed

"I Ahh, just need a minute" Tony said, hoping she would not be angry at him for his predicament

"Ohhh…." Ziva smiled. Tony groaned, hoping a hole would open up and swallow him. ""Well, when your…. Knee... is recovered, come and join me for breakfast" Ziva smirked, and walked into his kitched.

"It's a perfectly natural thing you know" Tony shouted, once he had lost sight of her. Ziva just smiled, and started getting the breakfast for the two of the ready.

After a short time, Tony walked in and mocked glared at Ziva.

"Good to see you up and walking" Ziva laughed

"That was very mean Miss David" Tony said advancing on her

"What? I didn't do anything?" Ziva said backing away, laughing, wondering what he had planned.

"You think you are so clever don't you. What happened back there…" he nodded his head towards his room. "Was out of my control. Something that I couldn't exactly hide" Tony continued to advance on Ziva until she had been backed into his stove with nowhere to go.

"I don't know what you expect me to do?" Ziva said, looking into his eyes, challenging him,

"You women may not have any really obvious outward reactions, but what you can do…" Tony said, as he was now almost pressed up against her. Ziva sucked in a breath. Tony leant towards her. Ziva's pulse began to race.

"Tony…" Ziva whispered

"The very least you can do is…" Tony reached behind her and turned the stove down... "Not burn my breakfast" Tony smirked and walked away. Ziva looked at him in shock.

"That… was mean" Ziva finally said throwing the tea towel at him.

"All's fair in love and breakfast my dear Ziva" Tony laughed, and walked in to his room to get changed.


	8. Nicknames

**Oh my Goodness.. thank you for all your reviews and for the follow/favorites of this story…You really have made my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter…. It's getting closer to 'The' chapter… love and hugs xxx**

_Present Day:_

"That was mean!" Ziva said, as Tony slipped in to bed beside her.

"And what you said wasn't?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow

"I didn't push myself up against you" Ziva said curing up in to Tony's chest

"That was purely payback... besides, I didn't know that you had feelings for me at the point, I was just trying to make you uncomfortable, which I succeeded in I might add"

"You took me by surprise that's all"

"And the fact that your eyes went all dark, and your breath caught in your throat, that was, what? Allergies"

"Has anyone ever told you, you a bottom skull?"

"The term is butt head, my little pebbles, and yes they have... I see it as a term of endearment, just like your name" Tony said, rolling over on top of Ziva, supporting his weight on his elbows

"Well, my little BB, maybe I should teach you what the difference is between endearment and insult" Ziva replied, turning her head to the side, as Tony kissed his way along her neck.

"If I remember correctly, we had a conversation very similar to this back then too" Tony said, as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

_4 months ago._

Tony walked out of the bedroom, changed into his clothing for the day.

"Serve me breakfast woman" Tony said, putting on his best caveman voice. Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like me to take Dino for a walk while I am at it?" She said, putting the plate of bacon, eggs, tomatoes, baked beans and hash browns in front of him

"Did you just use a Flintstones reference?" Tony asked laughing

"I did, I always liked Bam Bam… he kinda reminds me of you, you know"

"Wait, wait, just hold on a minute… I remind you of a baby that hits things all the time?"

"No, not that, the fact that he always looked out for pebbles... and they were best friends, and remained so for the rest of their life…. You are very loyal, I guess is what I am trying to say"

"Does that make you pebbles?" Tony said smirking at her

"I never said that" Ziva said looking away.

"I think that will be my new nickname for you... instead of furry Israeli or, bambina, I will call you pebbles"

"Be careful, that means you have to be friends with me for the rest of your life" Ziva pointed out.

"Easiest job in the world" Tony said, as a matter of fact. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"Ohh I am stuffed… that was amazing… you can cook breakfast for me anytime" Tony said pushing his chair back from the table

"It was just bacon and eggs Tony… not like I cooked you Shakshuka"

"What on earth is shackacar?"

"Shak Shu Ka, it is a traditional Israeli dish, often served for breakfast. We use to have it a lot when my mother was still alive" Ziva smiled, sadly. Tony put his hand over hers.

"I can just see you sitting on the kitchen bench, flour on your face, eager to learn how to cook"

"It was my job to stir the ingredients in the pan… it was some of the only time it was just me and my mother"

"Well I would be honoured one day if you would make that for me… if you want to that is"

"I would love to do that… now, put down your club and come and help wash up" Ziva smiled as she got up, and picked up her plate, and walked over and began filling the sink

"Hey, I thought you said I didn't remind you of bam bam because of the club… I think I am a little bit insulted now" Tony said, feigning insult, as he placed his plate on the sink

"I say it with love…" Ziva said, looking up at Tony, refereeing to he made the comment about her being called a probie

"You're using my quotes against me now?" Tony smirked.."Do you remember everything I say to you?"

"Yes I do, and don't think of it as an insult… I thought it was endearing…" Ziva stated matter of factly

"Endearing hey…so you are showing me affection by telling me I am a club wielding cave boy"

"If the loin cloth fits" Ziva said splashing bubbles at him from the sink

"Tell me you did not just do that" Tony said, standing there with his eyes closed, as bubbles ran down his face.

"I did, I am sorry, did you miss that, here let me show you again" and with that she again splashed the bubbles at him. Tony opened his eyes, and his look told Ziva that she was now in for it. Tony grabbed a handful of bubbles and put them on her head

"Just trying to make you a bone for your hair, Pebbles" Tony said laughing. With the dishes forgotten for the time being, so began a water/bubble fight in Tony's kitchen. Each of them on either side of the counter. "You can't hide from me forever David"

"Who said anything about hiding, I just have to stay out of arms reach" Ziva said laughing, as the two of them ran around the counter. At the last second Tony, changed directions, and Ziva ran straight into his arms. They both slipped on the now wet tile floor, and fell to the ground. Ziva landed on her back, with Tony on top of her.

"Ooooffff" Ziva said, as Tony landed on her. Tony lifted himself off her, supporting his weight on his arms.

"You Ok?" Tony asked brushing a piece of hair from her face

"Just took the wind out of me" Ziva said, with her eyes closed. When she opened them she found herself looking straight up to Tony. Both of them, were staring into the others eyes. Tony found himself slighting gravitating his head towards Zivas, inches from each other…. when suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

**AN: Ok that was a little mean…. Lol… Who is at the front door? All will be revealed in the next chapter..**


	9. Visitors

**AN****_: Firstly I want to say sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been really sick and then I went away I have not been able to go on my computer. Secondly, thankyou again to all of you who have written reviews and follows. I am blown away by your support of this story. _**

**_This chapter follows directly on from the previous one… enjoy._**

* * *

Tony sighed, and put his forehead on Ziva's

"That would be the door" Tony said, stating the obvious

"Uh huh" was all Ziva could say. Tony pushed himself up off of Ziva, and held a hand out to her, to help her up. Taking his hand, Tony pulled her up, more quickly than she was expecting and found herself in his chest.

"Oh I Ahh, sorry, I didn't mean…." Tony stumbled

"It's ok, I Ahh, I mean" Ziva fumbled also. Another knock at the door broke them from their trance.

"I better get that" Tony said pointlessly and walked over to the door. Ziva meanwhile pushed the wet hair that was covering her face, away, and began to tidy up the kitchen. Meanwhile as Tony opened the door, he saw the last person he expected

"Well don't just stand there junior, let me in" Anthony senior said, as he pushed past Tony

"Dad?" Tony said shocked at the presence of his father "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got a phone call from Vance... nice guy, he told me that the 3 of you quit your jobs, so I got here as fast as I could, to find out what on earth you were thinking?" Tony Sr said dumping his bags in the hall way. Tony sighed and picked them up, and moved them into the living room.

"Dad, we had a good reason, we took the fall for Gibbs, we all agreed, he would have done the same for any of us"

"And whose idea was it? Was it yours, what about Tim and Ziva?"

"What about Ziva?" Ziva asked as she walked out of the kitchen, still with bubbles in her hair, and clothing anything but dry.

"Ziva!" Tony's dad turned, and smiled at her. "What a pleasant surprise… how are you by darling?" he asked, as he walked over to give Ziva a hug.

"I am doing ok...How are you? It's been too long" Ziva said, willingly going into his arms

"Why my dear, you are all wet…. So are you for that matter junior… I didn't Ahh interrupt anything did I?" He asked Ziva with an eyebrow raised. Ziva looked down, afraid that he would see her blush.

"Dad!" Tony interrupted... "How long are you staying for?" wanting to change the subject.

"At least for a few days. I was hoping I could stay here, but if, ah, you have company?" Tony Sr prodded

"I actually fell asleep here last night, so I was making him breakfast as a thank you. I will be going back to my own place today, so you can stay here as long as you need" Ziva said, not looking at Tony

"Oh sweetheart, don't let me kick you out… actually I am glad Junior has come to his senses and invited you over" Tony was growing more and more uncomfortable, and Ziva could sense that.

"You're not kicking… actually I have to go now... so" She hugged Senior again, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed towards the door.

"Ziva wait" Tony said as he followed her to the door. Tony noticed out of the corner of his eye, his father following him He turned to his father and pointed "Stay!" and closed the door behind him. Tony Sr smirked and walked in to the living room and made himself at home.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Tony had stopped Ziva

"Is everything ok? You don't have to leave you know"

"I know, I just thought that, you should spend some time with your father that's all, you don't need, pranging your time"

"Crashing, and personally, I think my father would much rather spend time with you than me" Tony said, brushing the bubbles that were still in her hair, away, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt that Tony, your father loves spending time with you" Ziva replied, unconsciously putting her hand on his chest.

"Then stay... please?" Tony begged. Ziva looked up and saw that Tony was looking into her eyes.

"I..." Ziva started to say, when a throat clearing from behind them broke them away from each other with a start.

"Junior, where do you keep your spaghetti, I am going to cook my famous Fettuccine Boscaiola" Sr asked from his doorway

"In the cupboard above the stove dad" Tony said, looking at him with boy eyebrows raised, indicating that he had in fact interrupted them.

"Thanks Jr" He said walking back inside. Tony turned back to Ziva, who was looking down.

"Come on, you have to try this dish... I have to admit it is pretty good"

"I do like pasta dishes, but Tony, your father will be here only for a few days, I can spend time with you both tomorrow"

"Is there any way I can change your mind? I don't know if I want to face all the questions by myself" He said stepping in towards Ziva to whisper "He thinks he is the next Colombo"

"He thinks he is an elephant?" Ziva asked in a whisper, with a raised eyebrow. Tony laughed

"Not Dumbo… Colombo… Peter Falk, he was a homicide detective on a TV show…Oh Ziva" He said pulling her into a hug

"Your father would make a great detective" Ziva putting her head on his chest. The two of them stood there, for what seemed like eternity, just holding each other, when again a clearing of a throat jolted them apart.

"Junior, where do you keep…?"

"I'll be with you in a minute dad, Tony turned again. This time however, spoke

"Go Tony, I will see you both tomorrow, I actually have to and check on Abbey. I will call you later though?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva…" Tony started. Ziva however, quickly looked at his father, and looked back and Tony and quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell Abbey you said hello" and with that she walked away, not looking back. Tony stood watching her for a minute, and when he turned around his father was standing in his doorway smiling.

"Don't start dad, we are just friends" Tony said, as he walked past him into his apartment.

"Yep friends, didn't think anything different" Tony Sr said smiling to himself ".


	10. Asked and Answered

**AN: **Wow.. thanks for all the reviews. I love love love you ALL! When you are feeling really down on yourself, reading reviews can really bring your mood up... thankyou thankyou thankyou ALL! I amdoing my best to reply to all of them, and I will, I promise.

P.S Gotta love a visit from senior... did anyone see that coming? :-) Here is the next instalment... enjoy

* * *

Ziva walked outside to get in her car, and could not see it anywhere. Then suddenly she remembered... She had left her car at the bar, and she and Tony had taken a cab to his place. She was about to make a call to the taxi company, when he realized not only did she not have her phone on her, she also did not have her bag. Cursing herself for being so forgetful, she turned around and headed back into Tony's apartment building.

Meanwhile, inside Tony's apartment

"Ziva is looking as gorgeous as ever" Tony Sr stated as he added the pasta to the boiling water

"Dad" Tony warned

"It is an observation son... what? You don't think Ziva is gorgeous? What is the matter with you?"

"I never said I didn't think she was, I didn't answer you"

"So you do think she is gorgeous?" he smiled

"How is that pasta coming along?" Tony said avoiding answering the question.

"Nice avoidance... I guess like father like son… so…." Sr smirked, as he turned down the stove, and headed to his bag "I was doing a clean out of all my old things and guess what I found..." Sr pulled out a rectangle box, which looked worn, but much loved at the same time.

"I wasn't avoiding anything dad, anyway... what is that?" Tony asked indicating with his head towards the box

"This, was the first gift I ever got your mother" Sr opened it, and inside was beautiful fine bracelet, with 3 hearts "It was called a trinity heart bracelet. The Pink was for love, yellow was for fidelity and white was for friendship"

"I remember her wearing this" Tony said walking over and running his fingers over the bracelet

"I want you to have it" Sr said closing the lid, and handing it to Tony

"Ahh Dad, I am not really a bracelet wearing kind of man" Tony said taking it from his father

"Not for you, you twit... maybe you can find someone who is special enough to give it to" A knock at the door interrupted them.

"And who exactly do you think, that I would deem special enough to give this to?" Tony asked his father as he opened the door to find Ziva.

"Asked and answered" Sr laughed, and walked up to Ziva, and brought her back into the apartment. Ziva looked at Tony and his father in confusion.

"Ziva? I thought you were going to see Abbey?" Tony asked, shooting his father a dagger look.

"I am, I mean I was, but, well firstly I forgot my bag, and secondly, I got down stairs and my car was not there"

"My dear was your car stolen?" Sr asked, suddenly concerned

"No, no last night, we all went to the bar, and we all had been drinking…"

"Right, the bar, I completely forgot, we got a cab… that means my car is there too…"

"You too shared a cab back here?" Sr smiled

"Before you get any ideas, we came back here and had coffee and watched a movie, only she fell asleep before the movie finished"

'I never said a word… "Sr said, as he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Any way, since my bag was up here I couldn't call a cab, so I figured I had to come back up here, and then I thought that it was really stupid of me to forget my bag, so decided to come back up and get it now, and..."

"Ziva" Tony interrupted her "You don't have to justify everything you do, you know" Tony smiled

"I just" Ziva realized she had been waffling, and blushed "Anyway... I just need to get my bag and phone and I will call a cab" Ziva said walking over to her bag. Tony had a thought

"Hey, do you mind if I share a cab? That way I can get my car too"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Ziva said, thinking it over rationally.

"You call the cab, I'll just go and let dad know I'm heading out to get my car"

"I heard junior" Seniors voice came from the kitchen… "don't rush back" Sr added, to get a reaction from Tony

"Like I am going to leave you in this house by yourself for too long" Tony muttered to his father.

"Cab will be here in 5 minutes" Ziva said, walking into the kitchen, and noticed the box in Tony's hand. "What is that" Ziva asked curiously. Tony quickly looked at his father,

"That is mine, my dear, one of those medical alert bracelets... I am always leaving my stuff lying around. Junior here is always complaining about picking up after me" Sr said taking the box from Tony.

"Oh, yeah pity he is not always as tidy at work" Ziva said smiling at Tony

"You should have seen his room as a child, his mother and I would need a tetanus injection before we went in there"

"Hey! No ganging up on me" Tony frowned. The sound of a taxi's horn alerted them to the taxi's presence. Ziva gave senior another kiss on the cheek, patted his chest above his heart, gave him a wink, and headed down stairs

"Don't burn the place down, don't make any phone calls, don't…. waving to his bed... "Do any of that… but mostly….. Thanks" Tony said, indicating to the box, now in senior's hand.

"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is _essential_ is invisible to the eye" Sr smiled and turned back to the meal he was making.

Tony turned, and quickly jogged down to the waiting Ziva, and the cab, with a smile on his face

"Everything ok?" Ziva asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" Tony said look at his apartment… "Yeah I think it is"

* * *

**AN: **If you want to see the kind of bracelet I am are talking about, look up trinity heart bracelet Cartier :-) xxx


End file.
